


I Want You To Myself

by aurorafreerose



Category: TikTok - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Closeted Character, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Fluff, Freeform, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Rights, Inspired by Real Events, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Switching, TikTok, lancevideos - Freeform, nance - Freeform, nance-freeform, nick x lance, nickvideos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorafreerose/pseuds/aurorafreerose
Summary: Nick and Lance have something to address as they meet once again...
Relationships: Lance Johnston/Nicholas Lowenberg, Lance/Nick, LanceVideos/NickVideos, Nick/Lance, NickVideos/LanceVideos
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	I Want You To Myself

**Author's Note:**

> pls dont take this seriously this is just me fucking around yes i wrote it just to piss them off #nanceforever

It was 5:00 in the afternoon. They were in Texas, in one of the nicest mansions Lance (known online as Lancevideos) had ever seen. He'd come here to hang out with his friends on Tik Tok, and make content for his fans. He'd gotten there a little earlier and unpacked, and now he was waiting for one of his closest friends- Nick, or Nickvideos, to arrive. The others in the house had asked if he wanted to join in on their antics, but he refused, thinking of how Nick would feel excluded since he wasn't there. They'd nodded in acknowledgement of his loyalty to his friend, and then left to shoot more Tik Toks. Now, Lance was sitting around, waiting for Nick to walk through those doors once more. 

Finally, after what seemed like forever, a teenage boy with long blonde hair and a muscular physique landed on Lance's eyes.

"Hey," said Nick. "Long time no see, huh?"

"Y-yeah," replied Lance earnestly. He always got worked up whenever Nick was around, and he attributed this to their shared passion of supporting Trump. "It's been a while, Nick..." 

The atmosphere was slightly awkward, and you could cut the tension with a knife. Lance couldn't tell what Nick was thinking as he glanced at his pristine face. Nick was one of Lance's oldest, and closest, friendships, but he sometimes found himself rewatching Nick's stiff dance videos over and over again. He didn't know why, but it elicited a strange feeling inside of him, one that made him incessantly happy to see a new Nickvideos post. In fact, that was why Lance had taken a break from politics recently and started uploading card trick posts, in the hopes that Nick would have noticed his talents and taken an interest in him. He'd garnered a flurry of rabid fangirls, but the fact that they were libbies was off-putting to him. He didn't care about his "stans" or whatever weird thing they were calling themselves. He cared more about his conservative buddy, Nick. 

Lance shifted anxiously in his feet and played "Sweater Weather" by the Neighbourhood as they waited for the others to greet Nick.

Nick was the first to break the silence. "So, how was the ride here?"

Lance couldn't help but notice the emphasis he put on _ride_. 

Lance let out a chuckle as he replied. "Nick, you know I was flying. Didn't you see my Tik Tok?"

"Oh, yeah. Of course I did!"

His reply boosted Lance's spirits, and they continued to make small talk as the rest of their friends filled in. 

Lance didn't let it show, but his feelings of envy made themselves apparent as others began to enjoy the prize of Nick's attention.

_But I want you to myself, Nick..._


End file.
